


武藤游戏不记得他在什么时候爱上了无名法老王

by minorin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, yami is not here
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda and Kaiba brothers are sitting together, playing never have I ever.游戏、杏子、城之内、本田、海马和圭平在圣诞前夜的聚会里玩起了“我从未……”
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	武藤游戏不记得他在什么时候爱上了无名法老王

**Author's Note:**

> -发生在DSOD之后。  
> -除了圭平大家都已经成年可以喝酒了。

01  
海马问道：“为什么我会坐在这里跟你们玩这个愚蠢的游戏？”  
时间是圣诞前夜。六人——游戏、杏子、城之内、本田、海马和圭平现在正在游戏的公寓里。更准确一点地说，他们正围坐在客厅的沙发上，即将开始一轮“我从未……”的游戏。  
城之内回答：“因为你需要监督我们不在游戏中玩出什么不适合小孩子听的内容。”  
这个理由非常充分。  
不过现场唯一的小孩子圭平抗议：“我已经是KC的副社长了！”  
城之内揉了一把他的头发：“那你也还是小孩子。哦对，酒也不能喝。”

02  
因为有个酒鬼父亲，城之内并不怎么沾酒；海马也明确表示他不会喝“这种廉价酒精饮料”，因此游戏发给了他俩一人一杯苹果汁，跟圭平一样。  
杏子选了度数较低的蛋酒，游戏和本田则是鸡尾酒。  
本田看了看自己和游戏的酒杯，又看了看其他人的，尤其是城之内和海马的果汁：“这不公平。”  
杏子说：“但至少比跟游戏玩决斗怪兽公平多了。”  
“……有道理。”

03  
一开始讨论聚会游戏时，所有人坚决否定了“大家来玩决斗怪兽吧”这个提案。  
“聚会游戏的意义就在于大家一起玩！决斗怪兽一轮只有两个人，所以不行。”  
“我们可以用混战模式，这样大家就都能参与了。”游戏指出。  
城之内抱怨：“我现在每天都要打好多场决斗怪兽。”  
决斗怪兽的职业联赛正在高速发展，城之内在毕业后就走上了职业决斗者的道路，现在已经是童实野数一数二的决斗者。  
圭平说：“而且我们也没人能赢过游戏吧。唔，除了哥哥之外。”  
城之内撸起了袖子：“谁说的，我也可以！游戏！现在立刻！跟我决斗！”  
被众人齐心协力拦住了。

04  
说是庆祝圣诞，但实际上只是找个由头让大家聚一聚。  
不过他们还是准备了一棵迷你圣诞树来迎合节日的气氛。海马跟城之内就树顶应该放青眼白龙的挂饰还是真红眼黑龙的挂饰差点大打出手，最后杏子强势地终结了这场无意义的争吵：她直接把一个栗子球放到了圣诞树顶。

05  
游戏踌躇地看着眼前的酒杯，色泽鲜艳的覆盆子和透明的冰块在起泡酒和桃汁里微微浮动：“我从来没有玩过这个游戏。”  
“什么什么，已经开始了是吗？”  
游戏一脸茫然：“什么开始了？”  
城之内举起炸鸡翅，翅尖朝向他，严肃地说：“你刚刚说了‘我从来没有’。”  
“……所以？”  
其他人纷纷发言“我也没有哦”“我也没有”“没有”“我也没玩过”“我也没。”  
在另五人迅速且一致给出了否定的答案之后，杏子笑着看着游戏：“按照规则，以前曾经有做过你所提出的这件事的人，也就是‘有玩过这个游戏’的人需要喝一杯酒，呃，或者饮料；如果所有人都没有，那么提出这个‘我从未’的人需要喝酒。”  
“也就是说。”  
游戏在众人热切的目光下无奈地喝掉了自己杯中的酒，成为了第一轮的失败者：“我只是真的想说我从来没有玩过这个游戏而已！”  
在玩各种游戏时就没怎么赢过他的几人在让他吃瘪一次之后都非常振奋，本田和城之内甚至击了个掌。

06  
客厅里的电视继续播放《小鬼当家》，但显然没有人关心电影里发生了什么。  
杏子说：“那么规则已经清楚了。”  
她正好坐在游戏的左手边，于是提出：“下一个我来吧。”  
其他人没有意见，她想了想之后说：“我从来没有吃过高中小卖部的炒面面包。”  
除她之外的所有人都默默地举起了杯子。  
游戏有些惊讶地看着她：“真的没有吗？这么有名。”  
“我也不知道为什么，但就是从来没有吃过。”  
城之内问：“明明路过了那么多次，你就一次都没想过试一试这个面包吗？”  
“也有想过呀，但很不凑巧每次我想起来的时候都卖完了。”  
本田说：“真可惜，你都不知道你错过了什么！”  
“反正以后也还有机会的。或者明天我们就可以溜进学校买面包。”  
一旁的海马社长冷哼了一声，很显然是在鄙视他们溜进学校只为买面包的神奇思路。  
所有人看向海马，他们都还没忘刚刚海马也喝掉了他的果汁——也就是说，他也吃过小卖部的炒面面包。  
本田说：“还以为社长大人不屑光顾校园小卖部呢。”  
圭平立刻卖掉了城之内：“是城之内带我们去吃过！确实很不错诶。”  
杏子眨了眨眼睛：“真有这么好吃吗？完了我现在真的好好奇!”  
游戏笑着：“那我们可以明天去看一看。”  
“希望明天有卖吧。”

07  
接下来是本田。  
他的目光转了一圈，转到就在他身边的杏子身上：“我从来没有……从来没有……穿过裙子！顺便，你的裙子真好看。”  
杏子笑着，举起酒杯跟他碰了碰：“谢谢。”  
然后她喝掉了她的蛋酒。  
圭平问：“在虚拟现实里穿过也算是穿过吧？”  
“当然算。”  
“那我大概也算？”  
圭平端起了自己的杯子。然而，跟他一起喝掉饮料的还有……游戏。  
本田很震惊：“你也在什么我们不知道的虚拟现实里穿过裙子？！”  
游戏有些害羞：“呃，不是。是小时候演舞台剧。”  
“所以，你演了什么？白雪公主？灰姑娘？”  
“是睡美人……”  
“哦哦哦哦哦？！”  
“……里的龙套仙女。因为女生不够了，我个子又比较矮，所以被拉去凑数，演了在公主出生时给她祝福的仙女。”  
“呃。”  
本田安慰他：“也、也算是人生体验的一环，对吧。你看，我和城之内都没有机会穿裙子，很遗憾的。”  
杏子说：“如果你想的话我们可以帮你买一条苏格兰短裙。就当圣诞礼物。”  
本田说：“还是不了吧谢谢。”  
“或者埃及长袍。”  
“那个也算裙子的吗。”  
“看起来差不多。”  
“不了谢谢！！！”

08  
圭平说：“我从来没有向圣诞老人许过愿。”  
城之内说：“等等。既然千年神器和黑暗游戏都是真的，为什么圣诞老人不能是真的？”  
“你说的很有道理，我刚刚突然觉得圣诞老人说不定也是真的了。”  
本田喝掉了自己的酒。  
杏子想了想，推开了杯子：“我们见过真正的决斗怪兽，但是没有见过真正的圣诞老人。所以我投‘不是真的’一票。”  
最后所有人里只有游戏喝掉了自己的鸡尾酒。  
然后他说：“不过，实现我愿望的并不是圣诞老人就是了。”

09  
海马说：“我从来没被附身过。”  
除了圭平之外全军覆没。被无名的法老王附身过的游戏、被马利克附身过的杏子和城之内、被巴库拉附身过的本田全都无奈地举起了杯子。  
圭平开心地帮他们添饮料：“哥哥好厉害！”  
游戏也说：“不愧是海马。”  
本田问：“等等，圭平也没有吗？”  
城之内解释了一下：“他只是经常被绑架，附身确实没有。”  
“被乃亚洗脑那次也不算的吗？”  
“洗脑跟附身是两回事吧。”  
“……有道理。”  
再没有异议，他们一起喝掉了饮料。

10  
本田说：“我从来没有在决斗怪兽上输给城之内过。”  
“那是因为你根本没有跟我决斗过好吗！”  
出乎意料的是，除了城之内之外的四人都喝了饮料。  
本田继续震惊：“杏子和游戏就算了，海马和圭平？！不对，赢小孩子就算了，怎么海马也输过？！”  
圭平看起来正在思考要不要用手上的玉米片扔他：“都说了不要拿我当小孩！”  
城之内的鼻子都快翘到天上去了：“对！没错！我赢过海马！”  
海马脸色很阴沉，目光也再次移向一边，非常拒绝回忆起这次失败的样子：“只有一次而已。”  
“那也是赢过！”  
圭平替兄长辩解：“那是因为哥哥每天都很忙，公司的事情很多已经很累了，还要做你的陪练，偶尔输一次也没有办法吧。”  
头一次，本田和杏子看向海马的目光充满了同情：“会被城之内嘲笑一辈子了。”  
城之内威胁地朝他们挥舞着手里的薯片：“你们两个手下败将！”  
本田清了清嗓子：“我要强调一遍，我没有输给你过。”

11  
杏子说：“我从来没有当过混混。”  
膝盖中枪的前混混二人组城之内和本田带着满脸“啊啊啊你别讲黑历史了”的不堪回首表情一口喝掉了饮料。

12  
海马说：“我从来没有打过工。”  
他又赢了。  
除圭平之外，为了攒去美国的学费打过工的杏子、为了给父亲还债打过工的城之内、为了勾搭女孩子打过工的本田和正在KC开发部打工的游戏喝掉了饮料。

13  
游戏想了想：“我从来没有挂过科。”  
“听起来的确像是乖宝宝游戏从来没有干过的事情。”  
本田和城之内黑着脸喝了饮料。杏子仔细地回忆了一下之后也无奈地举起杯子。  
本田又震惊了：“你居然也会挂科！”  
“只是大学第一学期的时候啦……刚到国外要想跟上课业真的好难啊。我还稀里糊涂地选修了一门西方艺术史，但是实在听不懂教授的奇怪口音。早知道我就选古埃及了！至少我还去过一趟。”  
杏子在美国继续为了登上百老汇的舞台这一梦想努力。她已经拿到过几个当地剧团演出的群演角色，舞台中央被聚光灯所照射的位置已经不再遥不可及。  
城之内看向海马：“等等，为什么你不喝？”  
“我没有挂过科。”  
“不可能，你高中时候的出席率那么低？！”  
海马冷哼了一声表达自己的不屑：“因为我是海马濑人。”  
圭平补充：“而且是KC的社长。”  
“……可恶的有钱人！”

14  
为了表达自己的愤怒，城之内恶狠狠地往海马的饮料里挤了超多青柠汁。  
面无表情观看着他毁掉了自己的饮料后，海马冷笑了一声，直接抽走了城之内的杯子，并把自己眼前那一杯被青柠汁污染了的饮料推到了目瞪口呆、没想到会误伤到自己的城之内面前。  
海马看起来心情很好，举着城之内的杯子喝了一口饮料。

15  
全程目睹了这两人看似作对实则调情，本田眼神空洞地说：“我从没有过女友……”  
继承了家业的本田，至今单身。  
所有人都岿然不动。  
本田不可置信地看着他们都知道已经是一对的城之内和海马：“你们俩？！”  
“你说的是‘女友’。”杏子提醒他。  
“啊啊啊对哦！那我现在更正一下还来得及吗？”  
“抱歉，来不及了，下一轮吧。还有，记得喝酒，这一轮算你输。”  
本田带着无尽的不甘喝掉了自己的鸡尾酒。

16  
熬过了一整轮之后，出题权终于又一次来到本田手中：“我从来没有过男友！行了，喝吧，这一次不会有错了吧？！”  
杏子说：“身为在场的唯一女性，我有理由怀疑你是在针对我。”  
但她没有喝酒。  
“诶？你在大学都没有交到一个两个男友的吗？”  
杏子又瞪了他一眼：“上学很忙的！”  
然后她看了游戏一眼，小声补充：“而且……而且我也没再遇到过会让我心动的人了啊。”  
真正被针对的城之内和海马倒并没有特别慌乱。城之内笑了一声，举着杯子去找海马碰杯，海马满脸不爽但还是勉强跟他碰了一下，玻璃杯相撞发出清脆的一声“叮”。  
然后城之内被酸到整张脸发青——他忘了这是刚刚他给海马特调的超酸果汁了。  
不过并没有人去关心他，其他人的目光都落在了游戏身上。  
游戏一口喝光了他的鸡尾酒，留下杯底一颗鲜红的覆盆子，把冰块、玻璃甚至附近的桌面都染成了淡红色。  
八卦之心蠢蠢欲动。  
圭平好奇地问道：“是谁？是我们认识的人吗？”  
游戏看起来有些犹豫，杏子说：“不想说也没关系。”  
他摇了摇头：“不是，只是我有些不知道该怎么说。”  
城之内说：“慢慢来。不要勉强，如果你真的不想说的话。”  
游戏深深地吐出一口气，这一次回答了圭平的问题：“是。而且我想，你们也都很熟悉。”  
其他人互相对视，目光从迷茫逐渐到了然。  
杏子小心翼翼地问道：“是亚图姆……吗？”  
游戏轻轻点了点头。  
而城之内的表情很快又从了然回到了茫然：“可是，什么时候？”  
游戏说：“我也不知道。”  
茫然更多了。  
他继续说道：“或许有点不好理解，不过，因为他从苏醒开始就一直住在我的心里，我们或多或少能够理解对方的想法。直到某一个时刻，我意识到他跟我想的是同一件事，明白他和我一样不希望我们只是对方的‘另一个自己’，然后我们就，大概算是，在一起了吧？”  
“但是……可是，为什么你一直不告诉我们？”  
“因为我们都知道他不属于这个世界，不久之后就会离开。所以也没什么必要了。”  
所有人陷入了沉默。  
城之内捅了捅海马，小声说：“喂，你之前不是去找过亚图姆吗？”  
海马冷哼了一声。  
城之内忽然又懂了，幸灾乐祸地看着他：“你输了。”  
海马没有理他，转向游戏：“你们还会再见的。”  
“嗯，我知道。谢谢你。”

17  
空的半满的零食包装袋和皱巴巴的锡纸已经堆满了桌子；电影已经播放完，屏幕上只剩缓慢滚动着的谢幕表；一杯一杯叠加的酒精已经开始起效。  
晕乎乎的，但游戏仍然举起了酒杯。被冰块切割的液体表面映出模糊的轮廓——他看到了自己。  
“我从来没有……从来没有停止过想念他。”  
他说。  
屋内很安静。如果下雪，他们或许甚至可以听到雪花落地的声音。  
在不算短的一段沉默之后，城之内举起杯子：“敬无名的法老王亚图姆。”  
“敬亚图姆。”  
所有人齐声说。然后他们干杯。

18  
游戏不记得的东西有很多。  
他已经不记得与另一个自己相遇之前浑浑噩噩的人生，不记得在他离开之后他如何擦干了眼泪，也不记得是否有过一个决定性的、让他爱上那个无名灵魂的瞬间。  
他们的相爱是一场毫无预兆的碎纸礼花雨。那些细小的、温暖的、锐利的彩色纸屑突兀又理所应当地落在他身上，落在他的过去、此刻和未来，而当他想要抓住它们时却早已无迹可寻。

Fin.


End file.
